


It's going to end

by Deryuj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deryuj/pseuds/Deryuj
Summary: War, war changes people, lives and history. We try to end it, get rid of all suffering and be happy again but... it's never that easy.





	It's going to end

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a small au with miraculous kids working in a small conspiracy group.

Luka desperately scanned the map of their city as his friends leaned against the wall, waiting for his new plan. Things were getting worse with each day. At first they were hiding, planting few traps here and there and having fun in general. They were just teens after all, nothing more, but with time it got dangerous. They had to enter adulthood just like that, leaving their dreams behind them.

There was no space for screaming nor fighting. They created a small group to get their freedom back, they gave everything they had to save everything they could. They would die if it was necessary. It sounded noble, didn't it? They stood proudly next to each others with weapons, coloring the streets red.

Each day gave them a chance to die, get kidnapped or tortured. They killed, they all had blood on their hands, their whole innocence was taken. The war was on and they hated it, that's why they're trying to end it. Trying. They were teens, they had no good weapons, food nor medicine but luckily Rose and Juleka was managing to work with things they stole from the army. Girls supported each other everyday, hoping for the best.

Nathaniel looked around at everyone in the room with a blank stare. They used to be happy, have happy and normal lives but now all they did was figting, hiding informations and weapons while keeping it quiet. Everything was drained out of them, all they had left was fear and a small hope for the better.

Luka slammed his hand down on the table and groaned. He had no idea how to keep everyone safe and he had no idea how to end this. The war definitely changed him, it changed everyone. 

He leaned against the table and sighed, trying to calm down when someone opened the door. Everyone flinched at the sudden noise and reached for their guns when they realized it was Marinette.

The smaller girl walked towards Luka and glanced at his map before looking at him.

"Any plans?" She spoke and grabbed his shoulder softly to get his attention.

He shook his head and rubbed his face to wipe sweat off his skin.

"No... I don't know what to... I shouldn't be a leader" he mumbled and threw his notebook at a wall. The sound was loud, which made everyone flinch.

"You were chosen as a leader, you can't just give up!" Marinette argued and walked past him to pick his notebook up.

Luka sighed his and ran his hand through his hair dark.

"I killed people! We lost so many people because of me and my bad plans!" He pointed out and walked after her.

"You didn't! Kagami's death was an accident and you know that, she jumped out, if she didn't do that they would take her and and torture her to get information!" She huffed while Luka pursed his lips once he remembered the bloody... mangled body of their companion. 

Adrien shuddered and looked down, trying to forget about her death. She was important to him after all.  
"Let's go..." the former model muttered and got up slowly, walking out of their room without any additional words. Right after he left, the remaining had follow, leaving Marinette and Luka alone.

"We all trust you, you have us and we will follow you no matter what" she mumbled and sighed, slowly calming down. "We are here to save others... our lives don't matter anymore, we all know that"

"No, no you can't just do that, I can't do this anymore I'm scare-" he yelled but he was quickly cut off when Marinette pressed her lips against his. He blinked, trying to understand what was happening but soon melted under her affection. Death, pain, fear... it didn't matter, did it?

She was right, they had no right to give up now, their exit door was shut closed a long time ago. He sighed shakily and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her as if she was going to disappear at any time. After few minutes she pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"I really want to share my thoughts but... I-I just can't describe it... I can't break down like that when there's so many people to take care of..." he stammered and let his own tears fall "I don't have any strength left but... I don't want this to end"

"It's going to end at some point..." she mumbled softly and cupped his cheek delicately which made him flinch "Please... don't worry and don't cry... We killed so many people but you know well that there was a reason for it... S-So..."

She bit her lip and broke down, sinking down onto the floor and screaming while Luka held her close. She always knew what to say, she was so smart and incredible. If she wasn't here he would've gone completely mad. He planted multiple kisses on her head to calm her down as he shuddered. It was going to be okay... with her everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched so many war movies and listened to so many sad songs that I couldn't escape that. Stones for rampart was my main inspiration though.


End file.
